2052fandomcom-20200214-history
Koozer-Ga
"...a threat to their primacy from the outside....something they never expected...never prepared for...a deeply alien threat they simply....the Koozer-Ga"-Qutar the Koozer-ga are a mysterious parasitic alien lifeform that is primarily responsible for the destruction of Precursor Civilization. =Origins= The Koozer-Ga's origins are not covered extensively and no Precursor artifacts cover this. Precursor research facilities list the creatures as LF-424354x7, and that that they came from an unknown point outside the Milky Way galaxy. Epidemiology ]] The Koozer-Ga spread via specialized Parasite Forms, which interface with a host's central nervous system, killing it in the process. They are capable of infecting any sentient being lacking protection, such as personal defense shields. Battle Armor is also of limited use because Koozer-Ga parasite forms are capable of piercing most types of armor. The legend of Cynder: The Precursor Legacy, ch. 31, p. 1,137 "but she knew that if even one infection form breached her battle armor, her life would be over". Once a victim has been killed, the Infection form burrows into it's host and mutates it into a Combat Form. Combat Forms serve as the main military strength of the infection, and possess the intelligence of the victim. they are said to jump up to 15 feet high and to be able to scale walls. their appearance is vaguely humanoid, with one or both arms horribly mutated into long structure resembling tentacles. they can communicate via sensory stalks that emerge randomly from their body. The victim's brain is not needed and the head is often pushed off to the side. The Combat Form is also capable of using weapons (e.g. guns) and is observed to use rudimentary military tactics. they will persist in this state untill all Nutrients in the host body have been absorbed, at which point, they will evolve into Carrier Forms, which are incubators for more infection forms. Carriers forms explode contact with any deadly force or impact, releasing up to 10 infection forms in proximity to an enemy. After enough biomass has been absorbed, then they will gather and form a Proto-Gravemind, which combines the knowledge and memories of each form that it absorbed. once more biomass has been absorbed, it will then evolve into a full-fledged Gravemind, which is the epitome of Koozer-Ga infestation. at this point, the infection begins to act strategically,seeking space-faring vessels with which it will spread to other worlds. =appearences= war with the Precursors see main article: Koozer-Ga War The Koozer-Ga began attacking Precursor Worlds on the edge of their empire soon after they entered the galaxy. this led to many planetary engagements and battles. The Koozer-Ga would deliberately target large population centers. enemy-controlled ships would speed past orbital defense fleets and head to the planet's surface, where engagements were costly to the Precursor Military. This led to many using last-resort countermeasures, including mass suicide and orbital bombardment. Soon after, the Precursors contructed The Rings, as well as many shield-worlds. after 300 more years of war, The Precursors decided defeat was inevitable, so they activated The Rings, destroying all sentient life, as well as their own civilization. many sentient beings were saved on several constructs, and the galaxy soon repopulated. Release The Koozer-Ga were accidentally released from a containment facility by Atlantian guards loyal to Neyla. they eventually attacked the councilwoman in her outpost. she is evacuated thinks to Cynder, who had learned of their existance via the Precursor AI Rova 343. Patala Siege after several battles in and around New Atlantis, the Koozer-Ga besiege the Dragon Confederation city of Patala. as the attack is repelled, the Gravemind makes it's first appearance.This leads to a battle on the Precursor Ark installation and to several more battles in the skies above New Atlantis. eventually, even Warfang is besieged. Warfang Siege "look around you, guard. Warfang, this city, my city, is burning"-Cynder The Koozer-Ga stage a massive assault on the Dragon Confederation capital city of Warfang. Though the assault is repelled, Yellow District, an agricultural part of the city, is partially glassed by Holy Reconciliation to prevent the main city being breached. Final Battle Inspired by her victory, Cynder leads an all-out assault to reclaim the Shield-World from the Koozer-Ga. Prior to the beginning of the battle, Cynder has been notified that a glacier in the Atlas Mountains near the city of Cynthia has partially melted, revealing a tunnel similar to the one found in the lands of the Nidapiya Tribe. She, Neyla, and Major Davis of the Coalition of Civilized Goverments assemble their combined forces near the city, and enter the tunnel. Though the Coalition are reported to have suffered many losses, the Koozer-Ga are eventually confined to the structure they had emerged from, and are destroyed. a monument is later erected on a small island located on the precise coordinates of the structure in which the war's final battle was fought.